Infinite Worlds adventures
This is a collection of adventures (campaigns, seeds, etc.) for the Infinite Worlds settings. Infinite Worlds book has a chapter on campaigns, see p.201-211. Gerns Trek A Centrum team has been located in Gernsback's Los Angeles. In particular, they are at Desilu Studios, apparently interfering in the career of one Gene Roddenberry, a producer working on a new TV show called Space Trek. Obviously Centrum has some plot to interfere in Gernsback's cultural development to their benefit, so the PC's are sent to stop them. Once there, a bit of investigation shows that the only interference that Centrum's agents have performed is preventing network executives from interfering and helping Mr. Roddenberry get his financial backing. Centrum wants Space Trek to succeed! (It seems that they like Gene's vision of a squeaky-clean future with a united humanity and guys in uniforms having all the answers.) Do the PC's do away with Centrum, thereby putting obstacles in Roddenberry's path? Do they scuttle Roddenberry's potentially society-altering career? Do they sit back and allow Centrum do as it will? Do they help Centrum, hoping that Roddenberry's message of peace and optimism in the future overrides the Centrum's benevolent-dictatorship propaganda? Time Of The Renegades Worlds Enough & Time Unknown to players (Infinity members), a Centrum agent have discovered a powerful artifact - a giant city-ship, known as Atlantis (think Stargate Atlantis). He went rogue, attempting to create his own empire in the Infinite Worlds. One of the devices from Atlantis is a small, badge size artifact that allows parachronic travel (a very, very miniaturized conveyor). The players get involved in an some operations by the Atlantis faction, and at first assume that Centrum has gained access to a new, powerful technology. They are eventually captured by the Atlantis faction, send to an exile world, and rescued by agents loyal to Centrum who need their assistance. In a rare example of cooperation between Centrum and Infinity, the players and their allies have to take over / destroy Atlantis before it is fully operational. Near the end, the adventure saw a reality quake, and players convincing local gods (!) to aid them to stop the Atlantis. Christ-1 :Disclaimer: if you are offended by fiction about religion, this seed is not for you. You have been warned. The adventure, just like the story, is centered on a very basic premise: in some universes, religion is not a question of belief, but of fact. In other words, what will player characters do in an alternate reality where God's existence is an indisputable fact? When a new Earth is discovered, an expedition is sent to scout it. And this new Earth seems truly unique: Jesus never died and people do not believe in God - because they know he exists... welcome to the Heaven on Earth. Some adventure twists: all natives can speak and understand all languages. They will never be violent (love thy neighbor). Nor will natural predators be violent. They have access to advanced technologies: anti-gravity, teleportation, telepathy. This parallel poses no "normal" threat to Infinity - the inhabitants would never intentionally hurt others. But will the players - and the Infinity - believe this? The fun is in having the players go through all the psychological and philosophical issues :) Out of the frying pan... This adventure is design to throw unprepared players into a some parallel, and then watch as they are trying to make it back home. This can be done in many different fashions; here's an example. Players are send with a simple mission: liaison with Brazilian police / SWAT team that have discovered and is about to raid a swagmen hideout. In fact, the mission is anything but simple. A disgruntled scientist from Paralabs is about to try to escape offworld; has made contact with the swagmen and some time ago supplied them with coordinates for one of swagmen Holy Grails - Shikaku-Mon. As the Brazilians stumble upon some evidence and tighten the net around his underworld allies, he escapes, and sets a few databombs in the Infinity network for those trying to follow him; for example, a virus can disable the jet used by the players, and corrupt some data on their computers. The swagmen have bought the local Brazilian commander, who will try to delay the players, and finally, the warned swagmen have set the building they have the conveyor in to blow... the players, plus a few lucky Brazilian SWAT team members, should be lucky enough to activate the conveyor and follow the swagmen few seconds before the explosion. On the other side, once out of the frying pan, they find themselves smack in the middle of a fire - or a firefight, to be correct. Our rogue scientist was trying to make contact with one of the Brazilians corporations to sell his knowledge, but their competitor found out, and has just ambushed the swagmen and their corporate allies. The players need to survive the chaos, capture or kill the rogue scientists (and the swagmen, if possible) to preserve the Secret, and then make contact with the few Infinity agents in Shikaku-Mon. The fact that they are unprepared for insertion into this dangerous reality, and that data on their palmtops was compromised thanks to the virus, should make it more entertaining :) Picnic The adventure is a puzzle solving one. Briefly: an Infinity team discovered Picnic and has been studding it for half a year. After several months of careful information gathering, the local IT team has decided its time to start investigating artifacts and the zones more directly (for example, to perform localized mana-level tests). The team obtains an artifact considered harmless by the locals for study; however, the artifact turns out to react to something related to the IW team not known to the locals (for example, a presence of a psionic or a mage). This results in the local team being trapped in a stasis/time dilation sphere. After the Picnic team fails to make scheduled contact, the players team is tasked with a search & rescue mission. This will involve locating the Picnic team, not falling into the stasis/time dillation bubble, optionally rescuing some but not ALL of the members to get further information (for example, the stasis/time dillation field can get progressively stronger near the center, allowing a rescue of the Patrolmen further away from it), figuring out that another device is needed to deactivate the field, and obtaining it. Suggested subplots involve establishing contacts with Zone stalker and scientific communities, and choosing a way to obtain the device. Considering the Infinity funds, the players probably will not have to go into the Zone (which is close to a suicide for those unfamiliar with it), but don't let the players solve everything with $. The device may be rare, the first obtained can be a fake/faulty one, figuring out how to operate it can be a logic puzzle (for example they may need another psionic/mage, and hints - available from a local academic expert, needing to be located and found - that the devices need to touch one another in order to deactivate), and the only place to obtain the device in a reasonable amount of time can be happen to be an illegal auction on a yacht somewhere in Pacific - and the auction can be interrupted by a UN raid :) Guayaquil A world in which Jose de San Martin - with the backing of Napoleon, removed from exile - convinces Simon Bolivar to bolster the nascent republics of South America. Ketsu-go A world in which the first atomic bomb sinks with the ''USS Indianapolis'', triggering the WW2 Invasion of Japan and a deeper Cold War. [Premise does not work--the Indianapolis did not sail until after the first successful test at Alamogordo. The bomb that was used at Nagasaki was flown to Tinian, so it would have been available anyway, and more bombs would soon be available, certainly before the invasion of Kyushu which was set for the beginning of November. --oldgringo2001] Rhodes et al. reports Little Boy having graffitti from sailors of the Indianapolis. Cf http://nuclearweaponarchive.org/Nwfaq/Nfaq8.html#nfaq8.1.3 A better premise to force the invasion is to have the coup which was attempted succeed (as in Robert Conroy's 1945). Assuming Hirohito doesn't make a miraculous escape, the war would have gone on into 1946 and perhaps longer--especially if the US went ahead with plans to use several atomic bombs to blast holes in Japanese lines. This would have meant a lot of radiation casualties to American troops. Meanwhile Stalin would grab all of Korea, maybe Hokkaido, and, if the war went on long enough, some of northern Honshu. Besides a Japan divided much as Germany and Korea were in our history, it would probably mean a Republican president in 1948. La-Perouse A world in which the Japanese and Russian navies did not meet in the straits of Tsushima, cushioning the latter's downfall in the ensuing decade. Oldgringo2001: I don't see how avoiding the Battle of Tsushima would change the flow of Russian history much at that point in time. By the time the Second Far Eastern Fleet arrived, Japan had taken Port Arthur and Mukden, and the 1905 revolution was already underway. The larger effect would have been on Japan. Japan's navy hadn't done remarkably well before Tsushima, losing two of its six battleships while Russia had lost only one to naval action. Japan's Army would finish the war with more of the glory, and perhaps Japan's navy would have had to reduce its ambitions to fit a reduced budget. Dubious experiments like aircraft carriers might have been delayed, and Yamamoto might have gone to Monte Carlo with all ten fingers to try his luck as a professional gambler. Category:Game Master Advice Category:Adventures